a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new or improved adjustable merchandise display structure that is designed primarily for use in retail premises to provide a prominent adjustably positioned display to selected items of merchandise.
b) Description of the Prior Art
Numerous display structures have been developed over the years and designed to display various items of merchandise in retail stores. Some of these display structures have involved the use of adjustably interconnected arms, and such arm structures have been used in many other applications to provide an adjustable support arrangement for various articles. For example U.S. Pat. No. 153,943 Gray and U.S. Pat. No. 249,587 Clark demonstrate the use over one century ago of adjustable arm mechanisms for supporting dental trays.
U.S. Pat. No. 339,061 Joseph discloses a furniture clamp which can support a shaft extending either horizontally or vertically, and which includes a clamping screw which can be used for attachment to tables or the like. U.S. Pat. No. 454,553 Whitten shows a book supporting attachment having three sockets arranged at right angles to one another and including a screw clamp which can be affixed to a furniture projection.